1.Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjustable head restraint for use with a seat such as, for example, a vehicle seat, particularly to such head restraints having a ratcheting mechanism for controlling the angular position of the head restraint. More particularly the present invention is directed to a head restraint which may be easily adjusted in both forward and rearward directions without the use of the occupant's hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various head restraints are known to the art which include a head restraint body pivotally coupled to a mounting post for enabling the head restraint body to pivot in a forward and rearward direction to achieve a desired position of angular adjustment chosen by the user. Such head restraints are also known to include various ratcheting détente mechanisms which allow the head restraint to pivot forwardly but limit its rearward pivotal movement for safety reasons.
However, these designs do not provide for hands free easy adjustment to allow moving the head restraint forward and rearward to a desired position. Furthermore, the prior art does not appear to meet the new proposed safety requirements for vehicle head restraints.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,295 issued Aug. 24, 1993 to Harrell teaches a pawl and ratchet mechanism for positioning a head restraint by using the hands to move the head restraint forward to a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,238 issued Jun. 11, 2002 to Bigi et al teaches an expanding head restraint similar in function and action to an air bag in the event of a collision.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2001/0028190 published Oct. 11, 2001 to Nakane et al teaches a friction controlled head restraint adjustment mechanism.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2001/0040396 published Nov. 15, 2001 to Kreuels et al teaches a head restraint having an inertia trigger for allowing the expansion of a head restraint in the event of a collision.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0043858 published Apr. 18, 2002 to Svantesson et al teaches a spring loaded expansion mechanism to enlarge a head restraint upon a sensor identifying a collision event.